Mi deseo
by Day-Onix
Summary: Fic Yaoi [BANxGINJI]


"Como fue que ocurrió, estará bien sentir esto?.Dime Ginji, por que me e enamorado de ti?; no se cuando será el día en que todas estas preguntas encuentren sus respuestas, pero mientras tanto, ellas están dando vuelta en mi cabeza."

-Ban-chan? Estas bien?-Me preguntas con un tono bastante sereno pero a la ves preocupado.

-Lo estoy - Te respondo sin mirarte a los ojos...realmente no quiero mirarte...no quiero que nuestros ojos se vuelvan a cruzar...porque se que en ese momento, me enamorare aun mas de ti.

-Porque te noto bastante raro el día de hoy - Me dices agachando la cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo.

"Dime que debo hacer para que no te preocupes mas por mi?;si solo entendieras que estoy mal porque jamás seré correspondido, porque es pecado amarte, y porque temo decírtelo"

-Talvez esta pensando en como hacer para que uno de los Dioses del dinero lo perdonen-Dice Paul leyendo el diario, como siempre lo hace .

- Ja...- Solo atino a responder un simple "ja" de sarcasmo...porque seguramente jamás se esperarían q yo dijera que "estoy pensando en los hermosos ojos de Ginji, en su dulce y inocente forma de ser, y en todo lo que me gustaría besarlo en este momento, en cada momento del día ,en presionar sus labios con los míos, en decirle mil y una vez "te amo",en acariciar sus suaves mejillas, en robarle un gemido de placer todas las noches...y..."

-Ban-chan... –me sobresalte, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no note que el se havia levantado de su silla para venir hacia mi.

- Mm? -

-Si tu..- Savia lo que diría ,por eso me adelante a sus palabras dándole una respuesta a su sugerencia.

-Ginji, ten por seguro que si me ocurre algo malo te avisare.

-Cuento contigo Ban-chan! –Dice transformándose en Chibi-Ginji mientras se lanza a mi cuello.

-Ban! – grita mientras se suelta de mi cuello y me mira preocupado-

-Que! – esos ojos con un brillo de tristeza mezclado con preocupación no le quedan nada mal...pero no era nada bueno.

-Estas hirviendo...tendrás fiebre?-

-Bah...baka! no digas tonterías! –

-Demo...no quiero que te enfermes-Me dice mientras me mira con sus ojos marrones claros, esos que tanto me paralizan y me hacen viajar a otra dimension,una en donde estamos EL y YO.

-No me siento mal...eso es porque estoy bien! –Si, estoy sano del cuerpo...pero no del corazón.

-Hai...pero no me mientas –Me dice con el ceño fruncido...como si todo dependiera de mi sinceridad con el.

-Vamos? - Le digo mientras me levanto pesadamente de la silla en la que me encontraba.

-Hai!- Asiente enérgicamente

-Tienen un trabajo a esta hora? - Dice Natsumi muy intrigada por saber de que trataba el trabajo, quien nos contrato y si era buena la paga (N/A: quiere ser detective XD)

-Hai,es un trabajo fácil, debemos recuperar un perro...mm que raza era Ban? –Al parecer Ginji también pudo deducir que Natsumi quería todos los detalles del trabajo.

-Un Poddle.-Le contesto acomodándome los lentes.

-Si! son esos pequeñitos que ladran mucho! –Dice con si inocencia de siempre, se notaba muy entusiasmado, tal vez porque le parecía un trabajo bastante divertido, al tratarse de un perro.

-Ah! Si los conozco son hermosos! Buena suerte. – Grita Natsumi mientras atravesamos el lumbral de la puerta.

"Quiero terminar con esto rápido, me siento bastante mareado, y frustrado..."

Al ingresar al departamento en donde estaban los secuestradores del perro de una famosa mujer cantante de opera, atacamos a los no-experimentados sujetos q intentaban cerrarnos el paso hacia la habitación en donde seguramente se encontraba nuestro objetivo; fue rápido y sencillo ,hasta que llegamos al cuarto en donde escondían al odioso Poddle.

-Bien Ginji buscalo y larguémonos –le dije señalándole el cuarto...me sentía demasiado mareado como para llegar al cuarto sin caerme al suelo.

-Hai!- si, definitivamente eso era lo que mantenía a Ginji tan entusiasmado.

-Ban?-escuche mientras intentaba pararme por mi mismo, sin ayuda de la pared (N/A: yo te ayudo Ban ! 3 )

-Apurate baka! –

-Ejem hai demo...-Levanto una ceja y lo miro, veo sus manos vacías.

-Y el perro? –

-o/o no lo puedo agarrar –

"Acaso un perro de menos de 30 cm. de alto es mas fuerte que el Emperador Relámpago!"

-Deja yo lo hago-

Me dirijo hacia el cuarto con cierta dificultad, Ginji tenia razón, me estoy enfermando, pero eso no importa ahora.

-Perro del demonio ven aquí!- No se deja agarrar...pero el no podría con el gran Midou-sama!

-Agh! Me mordió! –Cierro el puño para contener mis deseos de estrellarlo contra la pared.

-Ban-chan tranquilo, es lindo –Me dice mientras se convierte en Chibi (N/A: nadie se resiste a Ginji XD)

-Bah! Para ti todo lo que tenga mas de dos patas es lindo!

Salimos del departamento lo mas pronto posible, eran ya las una de la madrugada, no estábamos exhaustos para nada, pero yo estaba apresurado por terminar con esto ,mi mareo aumentaba cada ves mas.

-Aquí tiene a su lindo Poddle- Ginji le entrego esa bestia a su dueño (quien porsierto era aun mas indeseado que el perro)

-Un momento...tiene una mancha! En su lomo hai una mancha!-Reprocho la cantante de opera muy disgustada.

-Olviden su pago! No obtendrán nada!-

-Gomen nasai pero...-susurro Ginji ,el no tendría el carácter como para decirle nada, pero yo si.

-Olvidelo! Estuvimos hasta tarde para recuperar a su perro, queremos el dinero! –Le grite con una mirada amenazadora.

-Quedamos en que si ustedes lo traían sano y salvo, yo les pagaba, - Ella tenia razón, además me sentía muy exhausto como para continuar con la discusión sin sentido.

Estaba manejando, aun mareado, peor que antes, cuando perdí el equilibrio y caí rendido al volante, todo se nublo y escuche un "Ban!" mientras caía en un sueño profundo.

Abrí los ojos muy despacio, esperando que la luz que apuntaba hacia mi, me molestara cada vez menos, y me acostumbrara pronto.

-Ban-chan, estas bien?- Pude divisar que esa vos era de Ginji,y al acostumbrarme a la luz, pude verlo bien.

-H hai- Respondí, levantándome de la silla en la que me encontraba.

-No te muevas, aun estas mareado ne, les dejare las llaves de Honky, jane mata!- luego de esas palabras se escucho una puerta cerrándose.

-Ginji, ya estoy bien – Al decir eso, sentí sus labios en mi frente, que pronto se alejaron

"me parece a mi o me tomo la temperatura con los labios?"

-iie Ban-chan, aun estas hirviendo – Me dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa muy tierna.

-A arigato yo...-

-Mira, hasta tus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo –Interrumpió a la ves que me acariciaba con la mano derecha una de mis mejillas, la cual hervía ,pero no precisamente por la fiebre.

Lo mire a los ojos una vez mas, nuestras ojos se cruzaron una ves mas, pero esta no era como las otras, era especial.

-Esto es lo que te mantenía tan frustrado Ban-chan.-Afirmo

-No Ginji, no es eso. –Dije mirando hacia el suelo,

"Por que! Porque dije tal cosa, era mejor si se creía que estaba así por la fiebre, esas palabras no salieron de mi boca, sino de mi corazón herido.

-Y de que es Ban-chan? –Volví a mirarlo, ruego que mas palabras que no debo decir, las diga, pero...

-Yo... – Ya no puedo guardarlo, el cariño de tu mirada me envuelve y me obliga a decírtelo, a decir lo que e guardado desde que escuche tu vos y mire tus ojos por primera vez.

Me acerco peligrosamente a el, mi destino son sus labios. Los aprieto con fuerza con los míos mientras lo envuelvo con mis brazos atrayéndolo mas a mi; Lo suelto y me alejo esperando su reacción.

-Ban-chan...-

Cierro los ojos con fuerza para prepararme para lo peor...pero vuelvo a sentir sus labios con los míos, me sorprendo al ver tal reacción de su parte, pero no por eso me alejo de el. Hago este beso mas profundo, recorro el interior de su boca, nunca pensé que tendría tal manjar a mi merced ,me encuentro con su lengua, juego con ella apasionadamente robándole un gemido, pronto comenzó a faltarnos el aire, y con algo de pereza, nos separamos.

-Ginji yo...-

-Ban-chan te amo...-se apresuro a decirlo antes, y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Yo también te amo, te amo demasiado Ginji –Una gota salada recorre mis mejillas encendidas.

Nos separamos y al instante sostuve sus mejillas con mis manos, para así poder mirarlo mejor y contemplar tal belleza, esta noche lo haré mío, ahora que por fin se lo dije y ahora que descubro que le correspondo.

Lo recosté en la mesa del fondo, contra la pared, para de esta manera, hacer mas fácil mi trabajo ,lo despoje de toda prenda que llevara puesta en pocos minutos ,lo mire detenidamente, partes que jamás vi de el ,y que siempre soñé con ver. Volví a besarlo, con la misma pasión que antes, delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua, para luego introducirme en su boca y jugar con su lengua una ves mas. Pronto me aleje de sus labios y quise dirigirme a su cuello cuando sentí una de sus manos en mi pecho, el también quería hacer su trabajo mas fácilmente, sacándome mis prendas, y deje que lo hiciera mientras yo besaba y mordía su cuello.

Cuando ambos estábamos desnudos, me dispuse a dar el segundo paso y introduci un de mis dedos en mi boca para luego dirigirme a su entrada. Soltó un grito de dolor.

-Si no quieres no lo haremos- le susurre en el oído cariñosamente.

-quiero hacerlo Ban-chan- Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano dándome la señal que siguiera.

Me dispuse a seguir, volví a introducir en mi boca otro de mis dedos y al dejarlo completamente mojado lo introduci a la entrada de Ginji, cuando ya estaban adentro, comencé a moverlos, Ginji gimió una ves mas, pero esta vez no era solo dolor.

Al notar que ya se havia acostumbrado, los saque y volvi a besarlo, esta ves, solo para calmarlo.

Se dirigió a mi entrepierna, sin antes mirarme convencido de lo que haría, lo sostuvo delicadamente de la base, y comenzó a lamerlo;

-Ah..-

Se detuvo para observarme y supervisar que todo estaba bien para continuar, asentí con la cabeza; Lo introdujo completamente a su boca, mientras lamía cada parte de mi miembro, y robándome gemidos cada vez mas fuertes por el placer que me causaba.

Se detuvo, me miro otra vez a los ojos, con un brillo de lujuria, que escena mas maravillosa ! ; lo di vuelta, quedando arriba de el, despacio y con delicadeza introduje mi miembro en el, una lagrima de dolor recorrió el rostro de Ginji, con un beso lo seque.

-No te haré daño- Le susurre para calmarlo, y dio resultado.

Al estar dentro comencé a moverme, los gemidos de placer y dolor de Ginji cada vez se hacían mas fuertes; pronto se acostumbro y comencé a moverme aun mas fuerte y rítmicamente mientras masturbaba su miembro.

Al llegar al clímax, ambos nos detuvimos satisfechos, bese sus labios con ternura, y acaricie sus cabellos,lo abrase fuertemente.

-Mi sueño se cumplio Ginji...-Le dije feliz.

-Tu sueño Ban-chan ?-

Acaricie sus cabellos mirándolo dulcemente, -Si mi Ginji, el sueño de decirte que te amo, el sueño de hacerte mío y el sueño de besarte.

-Ban-chan , si un sueño se cumple, jamás fue un sueño...-Me quede atónito al escuchar esas palabras.

Me abraso fuertemente ...

-No fue tu sueño, fue tu deseo, y el mio, nuestro deseo.

FIN.

Waa que tal? Ojala les haya agradado, pues este es mi primer fic de Get Backers jojo - y esta es la pareja que tanto me gusta -,bueno si quieren hacerme una pregunta, sugerencia, demanda por hacerles perder el tiempo, u otra cosa como felicitarme (XD) mandenme un Review siiiii! Les mando un beso a todos y gracias por leer este fic los quiero T.T


End file.
